leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Mason the vamp
Summary Part of the mercenary team known as Nexis known for taking bounty and bound to dethrone a evil dictator. Story: Mason was just a lowly street rat. To him survival was the only thing he cared about. Being under the the iron fist of a a loathing crime lord can be really degrading. His grading power was what got his parents killed when he was just 7 when local solders had the entire village of vampire clan murdered in cold blood. While he was in the basement when it happened what he discovered was a pool of his peoples blood with him on the run for his life he managed to escape but not before seeing the standard brand of pure evil. The narcissistic face of Talo. Over the next 5 years of being out in the streets he was a bit hungry and decided to steal a loath of bread from a daily merchant and he he started to walk along the people until he heard a blood wrenching scream. A daily knight of Talo was terrorizing a local family. He wielded heavy black knights armor with Talos ugly face reeling in the middle. "Please leave us alone" a little girl entitles. "Ha you think you can entitle me to pity a lowly man a pitiful widow and a little worm!??" "As he prepared to punch the daylights of the family he was suddenly met by a powerful kick sending him flying into the walls. Mason stood firm as he yelled "Everyone get out of here now!" As they did gazing at the spectacle of this event. "Thank you" the family said in unison as they races away along with everyone else. Mason saw a the knight jump out of the walls and front flip up in the skies and tried to slam Mason down but he simply disappear's out of the sight of the Knight. "Where the Hell in that kid." Mason reappears and knees the knight but the knight grabs on to him "Hmph Gammas unit has failed to kill all these vamp verman. Mason ponders on the fact that the man who killed his lifehood was the one responsiple for this carnage. Enraged by this he emit's a static charge and deals rapid punches and a heavy kick and right as the knight is almost sent flying, he grabs him by the feet and slams him back and forth until Mason throws him down and kicks him over the skies and he races at dashing speeds and right as the knight almost lands he uppercuts the knight and the knight reels over. As the knight yelps out Mason steps on the Knight with ice covering the knights entire body. "Who is Gamma!" Mason yells over. "Bite me." Masons teeth seems to glow red and The knight then says "Ok Ok Gamma is the elite 5 of Talos" But before Mason can react he jumps back as fire covers the knights body. He then saw a figure. "Yo" Mason instinctively holds a pose. "Relax i'm here with a proposal I am Victor." Mason listens to this proposal and its about how he can join a team of mercenary team known as Nexis and he accepts this. Demonstrating his skills he is easily fits in with his team and over the years they face hardship's and triumphs that would dub his character to dramatically increase his skills as well as being willed and caring to the innocent. He generally cares for his team and also one of the most dangerous vampire out there. Personality At first he was a street rat the was only in it for himself but afterwords he joined a rag tag mercenary team that aims at making money while over throwing the counselor of Talos nirvana. He is determined and level headed. He is also a master tactician and very cunning and very arrogant but at the same time knowing comradely, loyalty and a master willed persona. He aims to be the strongest there ever is. = Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name:Mason Origin:Oc Gender:Male Age:17 Classification:Half human half vampire Powers and Abilities: Low-mid regeneration, Ice manipulation, can summon weapons at will, fires a 3 foot short ranged energy field, Minor telekinetic ability that can't effect people but rather objects, super strength, Astral speed (blazing speeds that allows him to fight along side his after images.) Pain rico (Each time he gets majorly hurt in increases his stats slighty.) Aura (Natural energy that everyone has that has special attributes and for his case its the ability to charge up to slightly increase defense,speed and power as well as minor energy manipulation.) electricity manipulation. Attack Potency:6-B Speed:Sub-Relativistic Combat speed| Sub-Relativistic 'Attack speed| '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''Reaction speed| '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''Travel speed 'Lifting Strength:Class P 'With great difficulty he maintained a weight of a large asteroid. 'Striking Strength:Class ZJ 'harmed O's first form who like wise tanked the explosion of a country explosion and can also destroy a country at max strength. 'Durability: Country level 'Tanked consecutive country level attacks albeit with some degree with injury 'Stamina: High 'Spent 14 hours fighting a hoard of demon soldiers being half deprived of stamina. 'Range: 4-20 feet. Standard Equipment: V-Saber a 30 inched samurai sword designed for quick rapid slashes. Don't be fooled as it is quite durable as it could tank and block country based attacks. It is tied to his damage the more damage taken the larger it gets as long as his max range. Also it can transmute into dangerous poison imbue electricity or ice based attacks to deal precise damage if he is near death the sword allows him to enhance his speed and power. Intelligence: Above average.| combat genius. '''A master fighter mastering the likes of Karate,Judo,Brazilian Capoeira, Vale Tudo, and Muay Thai. He is also a master swords men naturally preforming and optimizing his strikes that leave's fear in even the most trained swords men not to mention being an great acrobatic. '''Weaknesses: '''Garlic can burn his skin. Fire based attacks do massive damage to him. He is more of a close ranged type of fighter so a really good ranged warrior can give him real trouble. Healing factor rate greatly depends on his stamina and can be over taxed. If you can outlast him (Try him) then you can likely defeat him with a strong enough attack he cant regenerate from. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:Blue Phoenix: '''A seemingly bright light will light Mason up as he is engulfed in a icy blue aura. It then takes shape of a large bird and he dashes at great speeds. If this attack lands then it will engulf the poor sap in an icy prison followed by small 6 after image strikes and then a finally with a gigantic Ice ball that will completely freeze up with an icy explosion. '''Kaboth: A huge amount of blood spills from his hands and takes a shape of a sword specifically a samurai sword. This sword allows him to Increase his speed and power dramatically and every time he spills blood it only gets greater. Also he can imbue bloody explosions and mimes incapacitate his foes. Time Stopper: This allows him to stop time in with a energy field that is 10 feet wide and 20 feet for its width. Anything in its field will stop time. Mason in unaffected by this and the effect can last 6 seconds however he can not get out of the field. Also anything outside the field can enter with the effects being gone. This also has a cool down of 4 minutes. Vampric stander raging: Using his vampire cells he imbues in a dark aura with his teeth glowing red. He then proceeds to puff cold vapor while closing his eye. Then he smoke covers the surrounding place and he submerges with the smoke. Using stealth he suppresses his energy. Then he suddenly grabs the foe bites them and lift them and punches them then disappears into the shadows with Mason seemingly dashing right at the foe but its an after image as the real thing proceeds to uppercut them into the air and does a super jump and smashes them into the ground then covers himself in lightning and and heads toward the staggered foe and shocks them into oblivion. Repulse: His ultimate attack as he yells out a howl that the surpasses the sound barrier and actually causes a country wide earth quake as at beyond lighting speeds he does 25 consecutive punches imbued with an icy touch and if they try to counter it he just finds a another spots to attack as he uses after images and dodging maneuvers to dodge such attack then he goes for the kill as his eyes glows fire red and summons a gigantic 25 foot sword that is tied to all damage taken and with a quick swoop charges his sword to glow bright red and dashes at great speeds and impales the poor sap. Afterwords he thrusts the sword up the air sending them flying and punches the ground and a giant bat that's island sized and with a strike that causes a entire country to quake and even be destroyed if it wasn't for the fact that he focuses all his attacks into one point. Feats * Somehow he almost freeze's the entire country. * While in a dangerous fight he tanked being caught in a middle of an attack that cracked open the entire country he was in. * Dodged consecutive beyond lighting quick attacks with relative ease. * While being crushed by a asteroid he mustered up all his strength to lift and chuck it away. * While gravely injured he mustered his will power to knock out Lore Vandal someone physically stronger then him Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Arts Category:Humanoid